undertale_chroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A collection of every major event documented and recorded throughout the years. Dates in this timeline were based off of the records of over a dozen nations, leading from the introduction of the new timekeeping system, to the present day. Any articles that show a year before the year 0 will use the acronym BC - Before Calendar. Pre-Underground Era: 0-1811 0''' January 1st: Monster and human scientists create the universal calendar. Human and monster nations rejoice as the system sparks an era of friendship between the two races. '''392 April 11: Asgrid Dreemurr is born. 595 September 12: Ausgrid Dreemurr & Eleanora Dreemurr are assassinated. This event would become simply known as The Dreemurr Murders. September 12: Asgrid Dreemurr is named king. 596 February 14: The Paral Civil War begins. March 1: Tarus and Zekar provide King Asgrid with military aid during the ongoing crisis. 598 February 18: The Paral Civil War is ended. July 1: Asgrid Dreemurr marries Celia Dreemurr 1000 January 1: Celebrations happen across all the nations of the world, celebrating 1000 years of peace between humans and monsters. 1420 June 9: The Continental War begins. 1529 April 19: The Continental War concludes after over 100 years of bitter conflict. There was no winner. April 27: The three monster kingdoms begin providing economical and agricultural aid to the human nations devastated by the war. This sends the human nations into massive debt that will take centuries to pay off. 1750 Monsters begin to apply pressure to the human kingdoms to pay their debts, going so far as to borderline harass the human rulers. Open warfare is talked about among st the human nations, but is not acted on. 1790 June 2: Asgore Dreemurr is born. 1811 November 10: In response to the continuous harassment from the monsters, the human nations sever political ties. King Asgrid begins to fear that war is on the horizon. Novermber 21: Asgrid's worst fears are realized. Four of the six human nations declare war on all monsterkind. The War For Humanity has begun. November 22: Landings begin on the opposite side of the continent. Human armies burn coastal cities and towns to the ground. November 30: The remaining two human kingdoms join the war against monsterkind. December 13: After just weeks of fighting, the kingdoms of Zekar and Taus both fall. Both rulers are killed. Many monsters from the two kingdoms flee to Paral for save haven. December 21: The Siege Of Ebott begins. December 25: Humans break through Ebott's main gate. In a desperate attempt to save as many lives as possible, Asgrid and Celia Dreemurr, accompanied by a legion of soldiers mount a fierce defense at the palace. The entire legion is killed, including Asgrid and Celia. December 26: Asgore Dreemurr is crowned king. December 29: The monsters make a final stand at the base of Mount Ebott, in what is known as The Battle Of The Mountain. December 30: Monsters are sealed underground, the war is declared over. Ebott is razed. Any monsters still on the surface are brutally exterminated. The Underground Era begins. Underground Era: 1812 - 2019 1813 During 1813, the final monsters still persisting on the surface are slaughtered. 1815 March 11th: Asgore marries Toriel Dreemurr 1831-1845 Events of Sole Sufferer 1845 Events of Soulless 1845-1998 Over the course of roughly the next century and a half, 6 other humans fall into the Underground. Their souls are taken by Asgore Dreemurr. 2007 January 1st: Frisk Carroway is born 2019 Events of Nothing Lost, No One Blamed June 28th: The Barrier is destroyed. Underground era officially comes to a close. Freedom Era: 2019 - ''' '''2019 July 4th: Events of Armistice begin